


What Goes On, I'm lost

by iwaoiamiright



Series: Klance<3 [2]
Category: Robotech/Voltron (Comics), Voltron Force (2011), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF, Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Absolutely No Angst, Ao3 deleted my tags, Aromantic Pidge, Canon Compliant, Comedy, F/F, Gay, Jealous Keith, Jealous Lance, Jealousy, M/M, More tags to be added, No beta we die like wei wuxian, Voltron, allura is amazing as she should, but an intellectual, hunk is a sweetheart and super intellectual, idk how to tag, klance, lance is a bit dumb, lol duh, lol why i hate you, lotor is nice for a change, stan DAY6 please they're so underrated, unless...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoiamiright/pseuds/iwaoiamiright
Summary: So this is gonna be multi chaptered, I'm not sure how big but there's gonna beI don't wanna give away much in the summary but there's multiple dimensions, super cool aliens, awesome technologybasically me giving Voltron a spinoff movie where klance is endgameplease read this I promise it's good. Possibly my most passionate work yet.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance<3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	What Goes On, I'm lost

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a bit slow, I plan to upload at least twice a week let's see

**CHAPTER ONE**

The paladins of Voltron sat tight in their respective seats as they watched Coran and Allura yell and move around the castle, randomly pushing seemingly random buttons. It had been about half an hour since they had detected an urgent distress signal from a whole galaxy away and had maneuvered the castle to chase after it. As they got closer and closer to the signal, the castle started reacting more violently. In all the years that they had moved with the castle, they had never seen it this hyper before. All the castles lights were turning on and off repeatedly, the alarms were blaring, the castle itself seemed to hum with a sense of urgency. Needless to say this had put everyone onboard on edge. Allura was convinced some form of alien colony was being tortured wherever this signal was coming from as it was too major to be only one person or even a dozen. They must be in dire need and possibly set out a call to reach the nearest people for support, which happened to be the castle. After frantically trying to pinpoint exactly how far their destination was, Coran had locked in on the waves and after a hyper jump they were closing in on what looked like an old abandoned school building floating above a nebula. Coran tried to send radio signals into the building to ask whoever lived there permission for landing. But before anything got through, suddenly there was a loud roar in the ship. Everyone looked around, puzzled in the direction of the hangar.

“Was that one of the lions? Is something wrong?” asked Allura, her voice equal parts curious and concerned. 

“Maybe the distress signals got them to react” suggested Coran, already turning back to the front and preparing to park the ship next to the floating building instead. But before anyone could do anything, Pidge suddenly let out a cry.

“The black lion! WHERE IS IT GOING?”

Everyone watched in shock as the Black Lion suddenly appeared outside the ship, flying full force in the direction of the building. It crashed into one side of it, then circled all around the suspended building before turning on its tail and flying back in the direction of the castle.

Coran put the ship on autopilot and everyone ran to the hangar. They all stood there, shocked as they saw all the lions in their rightful places, the protective shields cast over them. 

“What the hell is going on?” shouted Lance, walking over to Blue and touching her front leg. 

“Did the Black Lion really escape and pummel into that building?”

“Well we can't have imagined it. The building has a side missing. The lion took out a whole section.” Keith said, also walking over to Red. 

Shiro stood in front of the black lion, hand on its side as he looked up at it with an expression of disbelief. He turned to Allura. 

“Do you have any idea what happened, Princess?”

Allura brought her hand up and rested her chin on it, thinking. “It's possible the distress signals the castle was feeling was also felt by the lions. The castle has stopped reacting too” she said. 

“That's probable” chipped in Coran. “The black lion, as a part of Voltron is designed to help and rescue. It could be that the danger it felt was so palpable that it worked on autopilot to go and save whatever that was in distress. We also know that the black lion is the most independent among all the lions. It has a sense of leadership. Though this has never happened before, it's not completely impossible for the black lion to act on its own to stop something wrong from happening.” Coran twisted his mustache, nodding to his own words. The rest of the team still stood perplexed. 

“Shouldn't we go down and see if we've actually caused damage instead of helping though?” said Pidge. 

“She's right. Let's all put on our suits and go see what the issue is” said Allura, leading the way.

***

Once they were on the strange floating land they could see what seemed to be scraps of metal all over the place, some suspended in air, some lying on the ground. 

“Strange. This place seems to have its own gravitational pull. But how can that be? It's not even on a planet, it's just suspended over a nebula." Hunk said, voicing Pidge and Keith's thoughts. 

“Maybe the people who landed here have some kind of technology that makes the land have artificial gravitation. Like with the ship” Lance said, pulling out his bayard. 

“But the ship is constantly moving, it's a vehicle! This is just landmass somehow suspended, with artificial gravitation. It's suspicious” Pidge argued. 

“It might even be illegal” Coran voiced. 

“No, what's illegal is breaking into a law enforcement facility and letting their prisoners escape!” said a strange voice they didn't recognize. Everyone froze as they heard sounds of footsteps, many footsteps, marching all around them. There were sounds of metals and lazers, which indicated the people around them were armed and loaded. 

“Arms over your heads and drop your weapons. Everyone slowly turn around and drop to your knees. DO IT!” the voice urged. They all did as they were told, dropping their bayards, raising hands above their heads and dropping to their knees. They could now see the person talking. It was a creature, barely four feet in height, with long droopy ears, short legs, long arms and a very stiff looking torso. His face was taut into a disappointed expression. And he was green. Lance looked around and saw that they were surrounded by about nine of these aliens, all of them tiny, armed and furious. 

The person who had been talking was apparently their leader, as he's the one who walked closer to Coran, leaning down and looking directly into his face. 

“Identification and reason for trespass?” he asked into Corans face. 

Coran cleared his throat. 

“ I am Coran Altea of the planet Aeris. This is Allura Altea, Princess of Aeris. And these people are the paladins of Voltron, defenders of the universe. We didn't mean to trespass, kind sir. We were in a nearby galaxy and our ship picked up extremely strong distress signals coming from this location. We were only coming to look at what was happening but then one of our lions broke free somehow and attacked this... structure”

The strange alien twisted his moustache while walking around once again, checking each team member. He finally stood next to Allura and said, "Princess of Aeris? Okay stand up, please. Gert contact Marx. We need to verify if these people are telling the truth."

Princess Allura stood up and the guy called "Gert" walked over to her with some sort of rectangular communication device. He set it on the ground in front of Allura and light shot out of it, forming a cylindrical shape. Another figure popped up in the middle of the light cylinder. This person had longer hair that fell to their knees and a blue moustache. They wore the same clothes as the others but had a heavy looking medal swinging from their neck. 

"Who is this, what am i looking at? Where's Rilius?" the person asked in a booming voice. The authoritive figure that had accosted them since they arrived here now stepped forward.

"Here, Marx. I ringed you up to confirm the identity of these tresspassers. They say this young lady is the Princess of Aeris. Allura Altea."

"The Alteans were wiped out over ten thousand years ago. I'm sure if the princess had survived we'd know of this." said Marx in a bored voice. "Still" he continued, "I'll pull up some records and see if it is so. This will only take a grogol...Ah yes. So according to my recources Allura Altea is currently going up against Zarkon...trying to find allies...five lions...Voltron...saved Cerulqa last drilo...well it seems I have been too engrossed in security issues of Panthra and Versqil. According to the UHD images on the extranet, this is indeed Allura Altea. Do they have five lions and a castle?"

"Yes Marx, there are five and one of them just crashed into the prisoner cell and Lomi and Tami escaped on a pod." Rilius said, his voice bitter.

"It took you two fligers to track them down, Marx. What do you mean they escaped the day before their execution?"

"I just explained how they escaped, you owe it all to the princess and her band of happy helpers here." Rilius threw back.

"You should have listened to me and brought them over today. Then we wouldn't be in this mess. When has disobeying my orders done you any good?" Marx scoffed.

"I told you the field needed to recharge, we simply didn't have any energy to direct the ship home! It's a big ship, it needs energy!"

"Alright enough! Can you two do this foreplay AFTER we've handled everything that's going on? There are extraterrestrials here waiting to hear what will become of them" Gert had come forward and looked equally annoyed and amused by his two companions. Marx's cheeks had turned a darker shade of green and Rilius just drew back from the communication device. Marx cleared his throat.

"Right. Do what you will with the trespassers. But make sure to catch those two. Bring them back the day you find them. Just ask for backup fleets. That's all." Gert bowed and the light dimmed then faded. Rilius turned back to the princess. 

"Right. So it seems we have quite a lot to do. All of you, stand up. You will be lead inside. You will understand the gravity of this situation and then you will be given the mission to capture the escapees and bring them back with us. is that understood? Good. Now march!"

They all wordlessly got up and huddled into a group, surrounded by the little aliens. "What ship? This just looks like suspended landmass" Pidge whispered to Hunk, who was closest. "Looks like we're gonna find out" Hunk said. They were being lead inside the abandoned looking building. 

On the inside it was just as bland as the outside. It was entirely a corridor full of cells, none of them containing anything. The cell at the very end of the corridor was gone, only a wide gaping hole remained. There was rubble floating outside the broken wall but no other indication of the landmass hovering over a nebula in space. They all lined up near the broken wall and Rilius turned to address them. 

"I will be giving you details on everything you need to know, please do not interrupt, if there are any queries ask them at the very end. You will each be given 2 gozes. Now then. I am Rilius, captain of Fleet QWE. Our species is called Otone, from the planet Otobis. As your princess might know, we are one of the species that lead intergalactic law enforcement. We were in Gertha for the last two fligers, chasing them. That's about 57 earth days for you lot, I suppose. After catching them we were going to bring them to our headquarters for trials. But because we've been away from home for so long, the ships crystals have eroded and needed backup power to run. So we parked here over the nebula to recharge the artificial power cells with its energy. We would be done in some time too but now that has been set back. Soon as the crash happened they grabbed one of their bags and jumped on the nearest pod. Now any questions before we continue?"

there were several questions, all shouted at once:

"Are they actually the Valiterway?"

"What's a gozes?"

"How does this place stay up"

"Are you and the Marx dude dating?"

"How do you guys know English?"

"Can we get some food?"

"Is the pod traceable?"

Rilius took a deep breath. 

"Yes, they are Valiterway. Now you know what we're up against. Gozea averages up to about 3 minutes in earth time. The place stays up because of the Galanthea tubes. We can speak every earth language as there is an audio device fitted into our attire that translates our thoughts and projects it as whatever language the listener understands. Usually it defaults to Mandarin or English when talking to humans as those are very widely used languages. Yes, the pod is traceable. Follow me into the dining area." Rilius turned around and started walking. "Oh and" the tips of his ears also turned a darker shade of green as he continued "No Marx and I aren't dating. We're married." He hurried off with the others following as some of his team members snickered. 

When they were at the dining area, being served some strange gray coloured fruit, Allura asked, "I can't believe you managed to catch Valierway! They've always been so good at evading capture!"

Rilius gave a satisfied nod.

"Sorry but," Shiro spoke, "Who is this Valiterway?"

"Valiterway are a duo of intergallactically notorious thieves. They have made a name for themselves by stealing some of the rarest and most illegal items in the multiverse and never getting caught. Lomi and Tamy are two of the wealthiest beings in the multiverse and they got all of that from the black market!" Coran supplied.

"That's so weird though, why haven't they been caught yet?" Lance asked.

"Mostly because they're always in possession of illegal tech that lets them escape almost every situation. But they are also extremely difficult to track down, let alone capture." Allura answered.

"Yes" Rilius agreed. "And we had caught them after so much labour. But then you decided to show up. Now you all must take responsibility. Find those two and bring them back here. If not, you will make an enemy out of several planets."

"Of course. We'll start right away. But you must tell us what it is that they stole?" Allura urged.

"They stole two items from Gerita. The Geritan 'heyth, which is an amplifier. That's what you were hearing. The "distress signals" were actually those two plotting how to escape. It got amplified by the 'heyth and projected to the nearest life energy, which was your ship. The other thing they stole is a strange four dimensional cube of sorts. We are unsure of its origin as it seemed too dangerous to touch. We couldn't examine it. The cube is still with us but they took the amplifier, for whatever purpose."

"I'm sorry for interrupting," piped up Pidge, "but did you say a FOURTH DIMENSIONAL cube?" She sounded excited.

"Yes, it seems so. We aren't sure though. As I said we can't examine it here" Rilius motioned the team to follow him yet again and they went back to the corridor. Rilius kept walking till they were at the end of it and raised his eyes to the scanner on the wall. After several scans and a code input, the bricks in the wall shifted to form an archway into another well-lit corridor. 

Rilius marched straight ahead leading the group across corridor lined with closed doors. Each door had a round green light above it. They were all lit. After walking past about fifteen doors, Rilius stopped in front of a door over which the light was red, He brought out what looked like a seal of sorts and inserted it in the door, pressing in some symbols on the keypad, typing in a combination order. The door beeped and sunk down into the floor. The group followed Rilius into the room, which lit up with bright lights sensing life. Inside were cylindrical slender raised platforms, each enclosed with what seemed to be a bubble made entirely of light. Rilius stood in front of one of these platforms, swiped a card on it and the light melted away to reveal-

"What...is that?" Pidge asked, stepping closer to the "object".

"We don't know yet. The ship doesn't carry the required technology to experiment further so we'll have to wait till we're back at Otobis. This power field here is containing it for now, we know that it has no weight, as the censor shows and it's definitely not matter."

"It's antimatter? But then how-"

"It's not antimatter either" Rilius interrupted Pidge, "That's the thing...if it was there would have been an implosion already. No one here has touched it yet but it has come in contact with a container made of matter. We don't really know where it's from either but this is definitely illegal. It's not showing up under any of the intergalactic catalogues." Rilius activated the field again and turned around to face the team. Let's head out to the briefing room and track that pod. You need to bring Valiterway back to us as soon as possible" Rilius walked out the room, everyone following. Pidge was still in awe. Hunk nudged her and she looked over to see her expression mirrored on his. 

"It's a black hole" he whispered.

"A black hole in the shape of a cube...you know, after all the things we've seen fighting as Voltron i didn't think we could come across anything else this curious. But here we are." Pidge answered, craning her neck to look back at the door which had closed itself up again. She had to get another, closer look at this. 

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

[stan DAY6 <3](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVOBzjus9JsFZIqV9pVBdserF8zPo1-5A)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/artist/5TnQc2N1iKlFjYD7CPGvFc)

**Author's Note:**

> yey? ney? are you curious? are you bored?  
> lemme know in the comments!!!
> 
> scream at me on IG: @iwaoiamiright
> 
> or twitter: @xianxian3suile
> 
> also hey look up DAY6 and try their music I promise you won't regret


End file.
